Loving Rain
by Jasper-Jazz
Summary: Maka's father stands her up and she needs a shoulder to cry on. Of course, Soul is there for her and he wants Maka to know that.  kinda suck at summarys


**I do not own Soul Eater. This is my first Fan Fic. Tell me what you think ^_^**

It happened again. Time and again he would do this to her, leave her when she believed in him the most. Maka stood in an alleyway, letting the rain soak her ash blond hair that she had left down instead of her up in her normal trendy pigtails. Her forest green eyes were filled with tears, making it hard for her to see.

"Papa is such an idiot." She said to herself, taking a deep breath. Maka's father, Spirit Albarn, had begged his daughter to go out to dinner with him so that they could "catch up" on things. Not only had he invited her to a raw fish restaurant, but he had also neglected to show up.

Maka had left the restaurant after nine; an hour after her father was supposed to show up but didn't feel like going home. She could already here Soul's voice, asking her how dinner went. It was now going on eleven and pouring down rain. He was going to be worried about her.

Maka took a deep breath and wiped away the last of her tears. She turned to the pay phone and popped a quarter thorough the slot. Maka put the phone up to her ear and punched in her and Soul's apartment number. After the second ring some one answered.

"Nya~ hello?" Blair answered happily. Maka sucked in another deep breath.

"Blair, can you ask Soul if he could come pick me up?" She asked the cat who had an amazing amount of magic.

"Ha, Maka-chan. Where have you been? Nya~ Soul has been worried." Blair said. There was the sound of footsteps and Soul's voice could be heard in the background and few seconds later Maka could here the phone being picked up.

"Maka, where are you? Do you know what time it is!" Soul asked angrily. He waited for a response.

"Sorry Soul, I made you worry again." Maka said, trying to disguise the sadness in her voice. Of course, Soul could hear it straight away. Before he could talk, Maka continued. "Can you come pick me up? I know it's raining and all but it's a long walk home." She waited for a response. Soul let out a long sigh.

"Where are you?" He finally asked in his deep, calm voice.

"I'll meet you at the fountain near the book shop." Maka didn't wait for a response before hanging up the phone.

The streetlights cast long shadows on the Death City streets, Maka noted as she stood under a tarp at the front of the bookstore. Even though Maka was already soaked, she decided to wait for Soul in a dry place, otherwise he would get mad at her for standing out in the rain. After five minutes, Maka could here the roar of the engine on Soul's bike. The headlight illuminated her face as he pulled up and around the fountain. His white hair was glossy, wet from the rain but still pointed on the ends and his blood red eyes were stern, as they always were. Soul put his foot on the ground to steady his bike as Maka slid on the back.

"Maka your soaked." Soul stated as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Maka?" He asked turning his head to look back at her. Maka buried her face in his back, not wanting him so see her red and puffy eyes. She didn't want Soul to know that her father could still make her cry. The ride home was quite except for the noises of the bike but Soul didn't ask any questions. They finally reached the apartment building after what felt like forever to Maka. Soul grabbed her hand, her icy touch making him worry. He led her up the stairs and into their warm apartment, closing the door and slipping off his wet jacket. Maka slipped her heels off and left them by the door, sliding her dripping wet coat off to reveal a beautiful light purple dress, also dripping.

"I'll go take a bath." Maka told Soul as she began walking through the living room.

"Maka," Soul called, stopping her in her tracks. "What happened? Did he leave with a women?" he asked.

"No, he didn't show up at all but it's ok Soul. It doesn't matter really." Maka answered. Soul caught her wrist as she began to walk away.

"If he hurt you then it does matter." Soul said in a calm tone. "Maka, its not ok that he did this."

"Soul, it's fine, I don't care that he didn't show up." Maka assured him.

"Then… why are you crying?" Soul stepped forward, moving so that he was in front of Maka and wiped tears out of her eyes. More tears slid down her face as Soul pulled her into a hug, burying her face into his chest. Maka hugged him back, breathing in his scent. It relaxed her enough to get her to stop crying again.

After Maka had taken a bath, Soul dried her hair and they watched some TV. It was around one in the morning when Soul looked at Maka to find her sleeping, her head on his shoulder. In a slow movement, he slid her into a laying down position and lay down next to her. The movement had woken Maka up and she was surprised to see Soul cuddling up to her.

"Soul?" She asked, blinking up at him. Soul didn't open his eyes but grunted to let her know he was listening. "Why are you cuddling up to me?" She asked him.

"Because you were sad and you looked really cute when you were sleeping." Soul answered her. Maka narrowed her eyes.

"Since when have you thought that I was cute?" she asked him. Soul took a deep breath, taking in Maka's sweet scent.

"I've always thought you were cute. Maka, I have liked you ever since I played for you and saw you smile." Soul said. He thought for a while. "After everything we have been through I've realized that… I love you Maka." He told her truthfully. Maka was shocked at the sudden confession. She had thought about their relationship before and she never expected this. Although it had shocked her, she was glad to here what Soul was telling her. "What about you Maka?" Soul asked her.

"I…" Maka stopped; thinking about everything her and Soul had been through. He was a death Scythe now because of how close they were. Soul had seen her thought the worst of times and through the best. "I love you too, Soul." Maka confessed. Soul leaned in closer to Maka and lightly kissed her on the lips. It was unexpected and surprising for one such as Soul Eater, but Maka relaxed and kissed him back. Soul ended the kiss, leaving Maka in a daze and pulling her closer to him so that his chin lightly rested on her head, which was nuzzled into his chest.

"You want me to get back at your dad tomorrow?" Souls asked her.

"No, I'll just ignore him for the rest of his life." Maka said before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
